Her Tears His Nightmares
by Owl of the Night
Summary: She thought no one could see her tears, but he knew every time she cried. Series of Ed/Win one-shots.
1. Her Tears His Nightmares

**Title: **Her Tears; His Nightmares

**Summary: **She thought no one could see her tears, but he knew every time she cried.

**Pairings**: Edward/Winry

**Category**: Romance; Angst

Winry thought that no one ever heard her cry into the night. She thought that her tears were hidden away during the day; that her eyes shone whenever she talked to someone.

But someone knew how Winry was. He knew that even though she smiled at him, she was losing a bit of herself to her distress everyday. Every time her hands brushed his skin as she was working on his automail, he could feel her tension; her worry that he would not come back.

He promised her that she would be happy next time she would cry. And yet, every night that promise was broken by her nightmares of him not coming back.

* * *

Every night, Edward wakes up from his nightmares. He sees her killed; he sees her cry. And he caused all of this.

He fears that she might be gone. Everyday, she's in danger… and he's the one who put her there. She came to Briggs to save him, and she was almost killed.

Even so, each time she started to talk about automail, her eyes grew so passionate. Every time she picked up a wrench, her entire soul was dedicated. Edward loved that about her. He'd do anything to keep those moments.

And still she continued to cry.


	2. Winry's Thoughts

**Title:** Winry's Thoughts

**Summary:** Winry wonders if there really is a God and if there is one, is he keeping Ed safe. Winry's Thoughts

**Pairings:** Ed/Win

**Category:** Romance

* * *

Winry wished that he would stay at Resembool for more than a few days. In all truth, she wished that Ed would never leave. But he was always called back. Back to central, back to his job. Back to getting Al's body. Winry never really knew what had happened that night so many years ago. All she knew was that they tried to defy God.

Winry wasn't sure if there was a God or not. Sometimes, she likes to think that someone is always watching over her. She's happy that someone's always protecting Ed and Al.

But at other times, Winry wonders why God would let these things happen. If He was all powerful, why did He let her parents be murdered? Why did He let the Homunculi exist?

But Ed was still alive. He defied God, and now Ed's trying to take back what God took. Winry was never sure if he would ever return alive. That's why it was always a relief to see him again. Even if he was beaten up and bleeding, he was alive. Winry could always handle was she saw, so long as he was alive.

He always promised that he would be back, and so far, that promise was always kept.

But Winry still feared every time that she saw his braid as he walked away. Every time she saw that braid, she sent up a prayer.

'Please keep them both safe.'

It was short, it was simple, and Winry didn't care who answered it so long as it came true.

And every time it did.

* * *

**I decided that I'm just going to make a bunch of Edward/Winry one shots and stick the, in one story instead of cluttering up my story page. A bit longer than the first. I'm trying to make these to long to call drabbles, but still short enough to get to the point.**

**And a whole bunch of thanks to PrincessOfHeartsNYP and ****alphaknight. The first review and both put the story on their Story Alerts. Thanks! It means a lot!!**


	3. Ed's Wedding

**Title:** Ed's Wedding

**Summary:** Ed has creative dreams about his wedding to a certain person.

**Pairings:** Ed/Win

**Category:** Romance/Family (in a way)

* * *

As he lay down in his bed in Resembool, Edward suddenly started to dream. Even though sleeping was his second-nature, he hardly ever dreamed.

In his dream, Ed saw green. Everywhere he turned he saw green hues.

Nothing else, only green.

And suddenly, he could see them. Shades of blues and pinks and blacks. And blonde. He couldn't miss the blonde. He focused on the most vivid patch of the color. He could see a girl, no, a woman, staring back at him. She was wearing a long pale blue dress that hugged her curves. It was modest, yet every man had his eyes on her.

She was all his.

She found his face and smiled. Ed couldn't believe it. She was his. That smile, that hair, it was all his. Ed smirked. If she heard him speaking like this, she would be hitting him over the head with her wrench. No doubt that more of that was in his future with her.

With _her_. Him and her, she and he. No one could be happier together. Not Roy and Riza who had gotten married last year. Not even Maes and Gracia were this happy when Maes was still alive.

But this was a happy. Edward knew that Maes wouldn't want him to be sad. It was, after all, his wedding day.

Ed turned towards Winry. The ceremony was almost over, he simply said what came natural to him: his wedding vows, the 'I do'. Ed leaned down to get his first kiss as a married couple from Winry-

-and suddenly **BAMM**!! Ed sat up in his bed, rubbing his head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU AUTOMAIL FREAK!?"

"IT'S ALREADY 11. YOU'VE BEEN HERE FOR THREE DAYS AND ALL YOU DO IS SLEEP!! GET UP ALREADY!!"

"ALRIGHT!"

Winry spun around and exited the room, slamming the door behind her.

'_Stupid automail freak. What was that dream about anyways. Something about me and Win…'_

"GETTING MARRIED!?"

* * *

Winry heard Ed shout 'GETTING MARRIED!?' from upstairs. She shook her head, sighed and got back to cooking the pancakes, Ed's favorite food.

'_I wonder if this is what it'll be like if we were to ever get married.'_ Winry thought. _'Wait…'_

"GET MARRIED!?"

* * *

**So what do you think? Two updates in one day, I think that's pretty dang good!! And this time I got to mention the Royia pairing: 2****nd**** only to EdWin. I'm still sad over Maes death, especially since I just re-watched that part in the anime. -cries-**

…**.and yes, I should be writing the next chapter of ****Cooking Lessons**** (to anyone who's following that story). I'm sorry!! I know what's gonna happen, I simply have to get around to typing it. And yes, I know that's not an actual excuse, it's purely me being lazy.**

**Plus the fact that I really feel like I have to strangle this one dude in my class. Anyone got any good ideas??**

**And thanks to **silver sniper of night** and **MoonStarDutchess** for the reviews!!**


	4. A Wooden Wrench

**Title:** A Wooden Wrench

**Summary:** Little kids + alchemy + wooden wrenches **equals** BAD

**Pairing:** Ed/Win with implied Roy/Riza and OC/OC

**Category:** Humor; Romance

* * *

The little girl ran past the solitary tree in her yard. Her older brother said that he would take care of 'that stupid Mustang brat', but Aaron wouldn't leave her alone. He was still following her everywhere she went.

"If you don't stop chasing me, I'll throw something at you!" She shouted as she came to the river.

"No you won't! You're to chicken!" The boy taunted, his eyes mocking her underneath his black bangs.

The girl stopped running to turn around and glared at him.

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure. Bet'cha 10 cenz that you won't hit me."

"You're on." The girl grabbed a nearby stick and drew something in the dirt. She threw the stick to the middle of the drawing and touched her hands to either side of it. A blue light flashed and suddenly the girl had something wooden that looked like one of her mom's wrenches.

"Aimée, what'cha gonna do with that?" Aaron asked as he backed away slowly.

"This." Aimée stated simply as she threw the wooden wrench. It found her target on Aaron's head. She smirked and started to chase him as he ran.

* * *

**Sorry it's a lot shorter than the others, but I love the way it turned out. What do you think? I can just see Aimée having Dad's alchemy and Mom's love of a good wrench to the head. And of course, Aaron takes after his day with the girl chasing.**

**And if you can't figure out who their parents are, PLEASE don't tell me so. **

**-Jillian**


	5. Milk

**Title:** Milk

**Summary:** Edward and Winry's family is a bunch of chaos

**Pairing:** Ed/Win Alan/Aaliyah

**Category:** Humor/Family/hinted romance

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Aimée, Alan, Aaliyah, and Aaron (from the last chapter). They are mine and I have created them all by myself. It is only now that I realize that all of their names start with the letter 'A'.

* * *

Edward Elric walked into the kitchen only to find his wife and six-year-old daughter arguing. He shared a look with his son who was sitting at the table and eating his breakfast.

"Aimée, drink your milk."

"No, milk is icky!!"

Edward sighed. This fight went on everyday and yet everyday, no one won.

"Winry, just let her skip her milk."

Winry turned towards her husband and glared.

"_You're supposed to back me up on this,"_ she whispered towards him angrily.

"_Am I? I must have missed the memo,"_ Edward whispered back and grabbed his jacket as he got ready to leave to Central HQ. He missed Winry's twitching fingers grabbing a wrench that wasn't there as he leaned down to kiss his daughter and son good-bye.

"Dad! Just leave already," Alan shouted, irritated that his dad still treated him like a kid. He was ten for goodness sake.

"Why? Do you have Aaliyah coming over after school today?"

Alan blushed so much that he looked like a lobster. "Dad! Why can't you-"

The two were interrupted by the girl's arguing.

"Aimée! This is your last warning!"

"No! Daddy doesn't have to drink milk and he's the bestest alchemist in the whole _world_! Why do I have to drink it!?"

"Oh, yeah, because you really want to end up being a smaller shrimp than you already are," Alan taunted "and look at Dad! He never drank milk and he's tiny!"

Edward smacked his son on the back of his head while Aimée threw her stuffed teddy bear at him and his mom told him to be quiet for once.

"What'd I do!?"

"You're a big meanie head!" Aimée shouted at him before running outside. "I'm going to Aaron's house!" She slammed the door behind her.

Alan turned back to face his parents and gulped.

"Why do you always pick on your sister?!"

"Who are you calling a microscopic animal so small that you need a microscope to see it with! You're grounded for a week!"

"I can't believe that you act like this! Do you behave like this in front of Uncle Al? What about at Roy and Riza's house?"

"It's not my fault that I'm short! Just watch, you'll be shorter than I am! And then when you have kids, I'll have them laugh and laugh and laugh at you!"

"What would Aaliyah's parents think if they heard you like this? I would never be allowed into the automail stores in town again!"

Finding an opening where both his parents were distracted, Alan darted out of his chair and ran out of his house. His parents were nuts! Alan could hardly believe that they were the best alchemist to ever live and the world's greatest automail mechanic.

Alan sighed as he ran past one of the many houses in the city.

"Alan, wait up," a voice behind him shouted.

"Not now Aaliyah," he yelled back. In a matter of seconds, he felt a book colliding with the back of his head.

'_Why me? Why does this always happen to me.'_

"We always walked together moron. You're so mean today." She said as she grabbed his sleeve and began to pull him.

'_Every generation of Elric guys always get hit on the head with stuff. Dad's hit by mom's wrench and he says Grandma Trisha always hit Grandpa. It's only_ me _that's 'lucky' enough to be hit by __Aaliyah_ and _Aimée.'_

"Sorry Aaliyah."

"It's okay." Aaliyah smiled at him. "Come on, we don't want to be late!"

The two ran down the crowed street as they heard the bell for school clanging.

* * *

**I have no idea how I got to this ending. What amazes me is that I originally wanted to have a** short **story between Ed, Win, and Aimée about milk. I don't think this was in any of the plans. Oh well, please tell me what you think!**

**-Jillian**


	6. Standing There

**Title:** Standing There

**Summary:** Ed was never good with women who cried.

**Pairings:** Ed/Win

**Category:** Romance; Hurt/Comfort

* * *

"_Winry_, will you _please _tell me what happened this time," Edward stated loudly, growing frustrated as he chased after the angry blonde.

"It's nothing Ed!" Winry shouted back as she continued running to the river.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't have been crying now would you!"

Winry spun around. Her tears continued to stream down her face as she spoke.

"Do you want to know Edward? Do you really want to know?"

"Yes! I wouldn't be asking if I didn't. I'm not as nice as Al."

"Three people from our school were killed because of this war. Three people's lives were taken because the military is acting stupid again. Three people whose deaths will cause a black hole that can never be filled in their families lives."

Ed was silent as Winry verbalized her terror. Her tears grew harsher, but less were falling as she voiced her anger. But Edward could still not see why she was so mad with him. All he said was that he hated passing by the battlefields and trying to stay away-

-oh, crap!

"Shoot. Win, I'm sorry," Edward walk over to her. She was still crying, but now they were silent sobs. He could never deal with crying women, but this wasn't a woman, this was Winry. Winry; the girl that he's known since their births two months apart to the day. This was the girl that's seen him fall; seen him laugh. She's watched him just as he's watched her. She's seen him cry.

Ed pulled Winry into a hug without realizing it. She wept into his shirt making in soaking wet. He didn't notice though; all he saw was her. She was a little kid again, crying over the messed-up doll that Ed an Al had created. She was the child crying over her parents' death; the girl crying over his and Al's absences.

But she was Winry, the girl he loved. And if hugging her made her stop crying, then he would stand there all night.

* * *

**Updating at 12:09's not really my style, but I just finished reading **Chess** by** Coco-Minu** and the last two were Ed/Win (but the 1st two were Royia!! XD XD XD) and renewed my lub for them. And yes, I said Lub. **R_e_v_i_**e**_w_**s** _a_**r**e Lo**_v_**e_d_**. **

**-Jillian**


	7. Screwed

**Title:** Screwed

**Summary:** Edward gets caught in Winry's room while she's undressing.

**Pairings:** Ed/Win

**Category:** Humor

**Spoilers: **Chapter 84- In the Hunter's Shadow

* * *

Edward Elric was, what most people called, screwed.

How the hell was he to know that Winry was coming home!? It's not like he _planned_ to watch her getting undressed! It was the best place in the house to watch for people trying to break in. Once she was already talking to herself, it got harder and harder for him to open his mouth and tell her that he was there.

And then she started to get undressed. Edward swore in his head. He was as good as dead. She caught him staring at her. He was picturing his funeral now. Mustang would be laughing like the asshole that he was.

Then she screamed and everyone came in and for a split second, Ed thought that she was going to cry. He might have a possible chance to remain alive-

Nope. False alarm. He was still beaten to within an inch of his life.


	8. TALL!

**Title:** TALL!!!!

**Summary:** Winry is shocked by Ed's height.

**Pairings:** Ed/Win

**Category:** Humor

**Spoilers: **Chapter 84- In the Hunter's Shadow

* * *

'_When did he get so tall…'_

She had never realized it before, had never gotten a chance to notice it, but somehow, Ed had gotten taller than her. He wasn't the little shrimp any more. He was strong and arrogant and stubborn and _tall_. Taller than her by about a quarter of a head.

'_I guess I never saw it since he's always standing next to Al…'_

Tall… it was unbelievable… they all had their places; her, Al and Ed. But by having Ed get taller, it completely screwed up the entire system.

'_I think that he's gotten more arrogant…'_

That had to be it, right? The reason that he told her to hide? Now that he was tall, he thought that he had all the power in the world. Well, Winry would not allow for him to get an even bigger head than he already had. She yelled at him. She wanted to tell him that he's being selfish. Other words came, but not those.

Well, just being tall does not mean that their places will change. Winry will have to remind him of that. She can wait though. She'll wait until he tries to rub his height in her face.


End file.
